It’s My Life
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: AU. EB. Ella te odia con todo el derecho del mundo, sin embargo tú quieres luchar porque no tienes ya nada que perder. Todo se vuelve en tu contra, Bella te hará pagara toda la agonía que sufrió.
1. Daño

**Capítulo 1**: Daño.

Odio.

Cuando se produce ese sentimiento tú alma se corrompe, cómo lo sientes, tu corazón queda reducido a infinitas partes en un puñado de polvo, tus ojos quedan como cuencas vacías y los sollozos quedan como gruñidos furiosos.

Por eso cuando puedes ver una hebra de luz entre toda esa oscuridad, te aferras, como una sanguijuela, cuando sientes la tibieza abrazarte, harías todo, absolutamente todo para no dejarlo ir, para evitar algún daño, por efímero que parezca.

Su olor se cuela por mis fosas nasales, como un hermoso recordatorio. Estoy muerta, sí, pero le tengo a él, lo único que me queda entre toda la inmundicia, lo único que realmente vale la pena. No se le puede llamar a nuestra relación enfermiza, por ningún motivo. ¿Cómo diablos iba serlo?, él me ama y yo lo amo. Yo daría todo lo que tengo sin dudar, mataría por él, odiaría.

Él era una piedra preciosa, tan frágil a mis ojos, tan brillante… No era un amor pasional el que le tenía, era verdadero, único, era maternal. Le amo como mi hijo, como mi sangre, como parte de mí, una alianza indestructible. Era mi hijo, el resquicio de un gran amor, uno que en des fortuna ahora es odio, un odio tan puro y palpable que hasta él lo siente.

-Mami.

Su voz infantil resonó en mi cerebro, baje mi vista con vehemencia, vi sus ojos verdes mirándome con cariño, su boca formando una tierna sonrisa, su cabello negro azabache cubriendo su frente. Le sonreí y apreté más contra mi pecho, sabía que a Charles no le gustaba verme triste, por eso nunca recordaba a su padre, excepto ese día. Cuando conté todo de él, sin odios ni rencores, simplemente lo que paso, visto desde segundo plano claro. Pero mi hijo es intuitivo y vio tras la máscara.

-No le necesitamos Mami- dijo con una convicción asombrosa-. No podría faltarme nada con una Súper Mamá Vampiro.

Bese su frente y le despeine el cabello, Charles hizo un mohín.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti- prometí-. Nada me hará separarme de ti.

-Lo juráis.

-Lo juro cariño.

_**10 años después**_.

Cuando se es semi-humano, el tiempo cobra otro significado. Pero nunca desde que tengo memoria la he pasado mal. Mi madre era lo único que necesitaba para que mi mundo siguiera teniendo sentido, es decir, era el amor maternal que me mantenía a flote, hasta que según mi madre, llegara el amor de mi existencia. Porque de eso no había ninguna duda, en un año más sería un Vampiro completo, Bella me lo había prometido.

Isabella "Bella" Swan, era, sin duda alguna, la mujer más extraordinaria y bella que te toparías, sus ojos son idénticos a los míos, excepto que los de ella reflejan madurez y para mi disgusto, tristeza. Su cabello era liso, la piel de mármol y fría. Sin embargo era la mujer más cálida entre nuestra especie, su olor era superior al de muchos. Y su Don era asombroso.

Un Audi R8 paso rápidamente a mi lado, el auto color azul oscuro zigzagueo frente a mí, pude ver la sonrisa de mi madre por el espejo retrovisor, pise el acelerador de mi Jaguar Negro y me dispuse a darle caza.

Si Bella Swan quería problemas, los tendría. Quizás no sea tan mala la idea de mudarnos a Forks.

Eso serviría para reparar el daño que causo ese estúpido Vampiro, aquél que agradezco que se fuese, él no merecía a alguien como mi madre, no merecía una mujer tan dulce como Bella.

No después de tanto daño.


	2. Abandono

**Capítulo 2: **Abandono.

-Bella, la _amo_.

En ese momento pude jurar que mi corazón dejo de latir. Claro que había notado la mirada que le dirigía, pero yo quería creer en Alice, quería confiar en que eran alucinaciones mías, ella al igual que el resto de los Cullen me había mentido. Ellos sabían desde un principio los sentimientos de Edward por esa chica, sabían que dentro de poco nos casaríamos y mierda, no me lo dijeron, ninguno de ellos tuvieron compasión de mí. Era la segunda vez que Edward me abandonaba, mi corazón en definitiva había muerto, y no fue necesaria la ponzoña.

Lo que más me dolía fue a todo lo que renuncie y todo lo que le amo. No confió en mí, abandone a mi alma gemela por él; no pudo tener la consideración de advertirme. Y ¡Joder! Lo volvería hacer.

Me sorprendí al no sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni el corazón latiendo rápidamente, al contrario, por el espejo retrovisor vi mi cara serena, pálida, mis ojos vacíos. Un abismo inmenso que me estremecí por dentro, eso en definitiva era un punto sin retorno.

-Bella, por Dios, dime qué piensas- me suplico.

¿Cómo se atreve a exigir?, me enfurecí, está claro que lo privaría de saberlo. Esta vez sería diferente, no sería la Bella tonta, de la que de seguro junto a aquella mujer, se burlaba.

Cogí la manija de la puerta para salir, el viento gélido pego contra mi rostro. No me gire a verlo, no era necesario, lo tenía frente a mí.

-Por favor- me pidió-. Dime algo, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

Cómo haría cosas más idiotas de las que ya he hecho, enamorarme de él fue sin duda alguna, la que encabeza la lista. Trate de rodear su cuerpo para pasar, sin embargo el me seguía tapando el paso.

-_Apártate_- le espete con indiferencia.

Me sorprendía mi actuación, quizás el tiempo junto a él me ha servido.

-Bella.

-¡Quítate!- siseé al borde de mi paciencia.

Edward me vio con los ojos desorbitados, diablos, de verdad creía que no iba a actuar.

-Entiéndeme- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Te entiendo- dije con voz contenida, viéndole a los ojos, por primera vez sin deslumbrarme.

-No lo haces- me recrimino.

No me conoce, Dios, como no lo vi antes. Yo tampoco sé nada de él, no sé nada de este nuevo Edward. Cogí el móvil de mi bolsa y marque el único número que sabía que iba a responder.

-Aléjalo de mí- dije con crueldad no propia de mí-. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena- me burle de mi ironía.

Le tendí el teléfono a Edward, el lo cogió con incertidumbre. Sabía que Alice hablaría con él, Edward se hizo aún lado, viéndome con dolor y ¿pena?, lumbre negra quemaba mis entrañas.

-No quiero romper el compromiso, pero…

No lo quise oír, camine a grandes zancadas a mi casa.

-Ni te atrevas a entrar- susurre, segura de que oiría.

Fue la última vez que le vi, fue la última vez que le suplique a Alice dejar de verme en sus predicciones. Fue la última que hable con Jake de Edward, y fue cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo. Nunca creí que fuese posible, pero era de Edward, lastima.

Lo último que supe es que se quedo con aquella _tua cantante_, y que los Cullen se quedaron en Forks, mientras yo me iba a Volterra.

Abrí los ojos, meditaba y todos los desagradables recuerdos me inundaban, la devoción en los ojos de él, al mirar a aquella dueña de una sangre más apetitosa que la mía. La que según Marco era imposible, él decía que un Vampiro sólo tenía una_ tua cantante_ una vez en la existencia, y que según nuestra relación era yo. Cosa que negué, Marco dejo de insistir con el tema.

Tenía un violín en mis manos, las cuerdas eran rasgadas con una agonía maravillosa. Marco era mi padre, mentor y abuelo de mi hijo, fue a él a quien le pedí ayuda, no sabía qué pasaría con el pequeño, sí sería vampiro o humano. Fue él quien me convirtió totalmente, él que, a pesar de las distintas dietas, me enseño a cazar animales. Él que fue figura paterno para Charles cuando Charlie se fue. En realidad fue él que logro que amara de nuevo la música.

Miles de personas aplaudían con ahínco mientras yo bajaba la cabeza. Nunca en todos mis años como vampira había sido tentada por la sangre humana, en realidad me desagradaba su olor penetrante a óxido y sal, era mucho más fuerte que la dulce sangre de los animales.

Vi a Demetri, Félix, Alec, Jane y Charles acercase. Mi hijo llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas, le bese las mejillas en cuanto llego. Agradecí a todos.

-Ten- Demetri me estiro un sobre.

Lo cogí, dentro había las escrituras de una casa.

-Forks- dije ahogadamente.

-Vuestra próxima misión.

Asentí, las misiones eran parte del trato. Marco a cambio de la vida de mi hijo me pidió servicio hasta que Charles fuera vampiro, mi poder era una joya para los Vulturi, pero Marco era el único que sabía, además de Charles y yo, de que trataba exactamente.

Iba ser doloroso tener los recuerdos latentes.

* * *

Bella Edward Charles A. Swan...Él es prácticamente un Vampiro, sólo que si no recibe ponzoña antes de los 18, simplemente se debilita, hasta poder envejecer como los humanos, sin quitar totalmente algunos rasgos vampíricos. Él no es el protagonista, va siendo un secundario y oponente. Ya conteste un Review donde decía que el trama era similar al suyo. Perdón, a veces se escribe y tiene miles de similitudes con cientos de Fan Fictions, te invite a seguir leyendo, y si crees que sigue parecido al tuyo, no hay problema, lo elimino. Sé que quizás mi idea este muy trillada, pero este Fic no va encaminado tanto al romanticismo, en realidad es una olla exprés de sentimientos muy complejos. El Fic va lento, porque quiero primero plantear fundamentos para lo que sigue. Sí la idea ya ha pasado por varias manos, espero dejar una buena diferencia al concluir

Siento sí ofendo a alguien, y quiero que me golpeen cuando Bella se acerque a Mary Sue... Prometo que Charles se dará a odiar


	3. Amante

**Capítulo 3**: Amante.

_**Amante**__: adj. s. Que ama //Fig. Apasionado de una cosa __//Com. Querido (da)._

Cuando vi sus ojos vacíos un dolor inundo mi pecho, por primera vez desde que conozco a Bella nunca la vi tan fría, tan inhumana a pesar de que estaba viva. Sus ojos eran torbellinos negros que sólo reflejaban muerte, me asusto. Porque a pesar de todo le quería, a pesar de que estaba casi seguro que mis sentimientos por Grace eran más fuertes, y me dolió hacerle esto a la mujer que me entregaba todo. Pero ya no podía, mi mente deseaba estar con Grace el mayor tiempo posible, tanto que no había espacio para ella. Pero ella o no se dio cuenta, o trato de ignorarlo; ya que su mirada jamás cambio. Me odie en ese instante.

-Bella la _amo_.

Sé que con esas palabras acababa de romper todo lo que construimos. Hoy más que nunca odie no poder leerle la mente, ya ni sus rasgos. Su cara era una fachada fría, no había nada en sus ojos que pudiera percibir, ni el odio que yo sabía que merecía, pero que sin duda alguna me haría daño. No estaban sus ojos inundados como la última vez.

-Bella, por Dios, dime qué piensas- le suplique.

Quería saber sus sentimientos, sí le hacía más daño de lo que pensaba, quería asegurarme que siguiera con su vida humana. Que tratara de olvidarme como amor, y sólo me recordara como algo fugaz, sólo los momentos felices. Vi como abría la puerta, corrí a gran velocidad hasta el otro lado, bloqueándole el paso.

-Por favor- le pedí-. Dime algo, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

No quería que arriesgara su vida para oírme como la última vez, que saltara de acantilados. Quizás suene egoísta, pero no quería cargar con el dolor de Bella. Trato de esquivarme, pero fui más rápido.

-_Apártate_- me espeto con indiferencia.

Me sorprendí de su actitud, nunca la había oído así, nunca había sentido tanta frialdad en ella.

-Bella.

-¡Quítate!- siseo.

La vi con los ojos desorbitados, suplicante

-Entiéndeme- le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Te entiendo- dijo con voz contenida, con una mirada nueva, llena de sentimientos inexplorados, hermosa.

-No lo haces- le recrimine.

Vi como rebuscaba en su bolso hasta sacar su móvil, marco un número. Alice le contesto.

-Aléjalo de mí- dijo con crueldad no propia de ella-. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena- oí incrédulo su ironía.

Me tendió el teléfono, lo cogí con incertidumbre. Sabía que era Alice.

"_Déjala en paz, le hemos hecho demasiado daño_"

Alice colgó, sentí culpa. Mi familia le había mentido porque se los pedí, Alice me advirtió de las consecuencias.

-No quiero romper el compromiso, pero…

Bella se alejo a grandes zancadas, estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero sus siguientes palabras se clavaron como espadas en mi pecho.

-Ni te atrevas a entrar- susurro, segura de que la oiría.

Sentí los labios fríos de Grace sobre los míos, trate de corresponder el gesto, pero no pude. No cuando mi mente conjuraba los de Bella, abrí mis ojos para ver los caramelos de ella. Convertí a Grace cuando me lo pidió, casa que no hice con Bella, soy feliz, los diecisiete años he sido muy feliz. ¿Cierto?, no me hace falta nada.

Pero ellos no dejan de recordarla, mi familia ya no es la misma. Por Dios, sí hasta Rosalie está deprimida, ella la quería.

-Debe estar bien- le conteste a Alice.

-No lo sé- me dijo triste-. Ella me hizo prometerle no verla.

Grace me tomo la mano fuertemente y me vio resentida, le sonreí débilmente, Alice se marcho furiosa.

"_No tenías derecho_"

Sabía que ni Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme me perdonarían, les había quitado a su hermana, amiga e hija. Grace no podía cubrir el espacio que Bella dejo, pero no fue mi culpa; nunca elegí de quien enamorarme.

Grace era lo único que necesitaba.

-Alice- murmuro afectado Jasper en la planta de arriba.

Grace y yo nos levantamos en vilo hacía la habitación de mi hermana, ya se encontraban todos ahí.

-Su _tumba_.

-Dios- Esme se llevo las manos a la cara.

Sentí mi corazón muerto romperse, ni los pensamientos dulces de Grace pudieron quitarme el dolor. Vi la visión de Alice de primera mano.

Dos tumbas de mármol en el cementerio de Forks.

_Charlie Swan_

_24 de Junio _

_"Padre modelo, y amigo incondicional"_

A su lado derecho la de ella.

_Isabella M. Swan_

_19 de Marzo _

_"Mis cenizas las llevara el viento, mi alma se quedara contigo"_

Y después todo se volvió negro, en un punto sin retorno.

-Iremos a Forks.


	4. Los Mariden

**Capítulo 4**: Los Mariden.

La Mansión, era sin duda la mejor que ha pasado a nuestras manos.

Antes de llegar el porche, un jardín con rosas rojas se extendía al frente, con un pequeño camino de adobe rojo al frente, las escaleras eran de piedras gris calizas, tenía varias ventanas pequeñas y un ventanal en la parte superior. La casa era conformada por dos pisos, dos chimeneas, una al frente y otra al costado izquierdo. La teja café se extendía por el techo, los helechos se plantaban en la fachada de ladrillo rojo.

La casa se veía flaqueada por un garaje del lado derecho, más parecido a una cabaña, y el bosque de Forks a sus alrededores.

La casa a mano derecha al final del pasillo tenía una cocina y comedor, del lado izquierdo estaba la sala y el baño. Frente estaban las escaleras de maderas, al centro se partían en dos, del lado derecho estaban tres habitaciones de huéspedes y el salón de juegos, a la izquierda estaba mi habitación y la de mi madre, además del estudio y el laboratorio.

Sería agradable vivir un tiempo ahí, estaba seguro que la misión sería rápida.

-Soy la señora Isabella Marie Mariden, estuve casada con Frank Charles Mariden fallecido cuando tenías diez años- mi madre me sonrió antes de continuar-. Siempre hemos vivido en la Finca Mariden localizada en Woodstock, pero queríamos cambiar de aires y decidimos comprar la propiedad, Charles Anthony Mariden, de diecisiete años de edad, físicamente parecido a su padre, heredero de una buena fortuna. ¿Dudas?

- ¿Mariden?, suena a nombre de mujer madre- repuse.

-Dile eso a Cayo- Bella hizo un mohín-. Él fue que planeo los términos de la misión.

-¿Qué hay del Instituto?, discúlpame madre pero pareces mi hermana.

-Maquillaje- dijo Bella con simpleza-. Y siempre se puede decir que un buen cirujano plástico.

Me reí, ya quería ver a mi madre en un quirófano.

-Vendrán algunos más.

Tenía curiosidad de porque tantas habitaciones.

-Los que se han necesarios Lee- dijo mi madre utilizando mi apodo-. Ahora desempaca, mañana empieza el Instituto.

-Si mi general- imite un soldado, y salí corriendo antes de que me lanzara algún trasto.

Sí lo ponía de un modo objetivo no era tan malo, "Charles "Lee" Anthony Mariden", y ese tipo Frank flanqueando a un padre. Bien, sólo espero la misión, aunque a Bella no le gustara mi entusiasmo.

Mi lealtad siempre ha estado de lado de mi madre y los Vulturi, en especial de mi abuelo.

Quizás es buena idea visitar la tumba de Charlie, y la de mi madre.

* * *

N/a: Hacen muchas preguntas ¿Saben? y todas con el trama. Prometo que en los próximos capítulos se verá (más exacto en el quinto) parte de la causa de muerte de Charlie, nuevo personaje. Pensaba subir el capítulo ayer, pero Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte me absorbió, me siento orgullosa porque mi traducción (al leer en ingles) fue más o menos acertada, así que los próximos capítulos se verán afectados. Soy esponja.

Las actualizaciones, sí sigo al ritmo que voy, saldrán casi continuas. Siempre publico un capítulo cuando ya tengo dos o un capítulo más. Gracias por sus Reviews , los que leen, y los que han hecho un hueco en sus favoritos y/o alertas.


	5. Cenizas

**Capítulo 5**: Cenizas.

-Charlie- sollocé sin lágrimas.

Toque el relieve de las letras con mis pétreos dedos, el blanco entre mis dedos y la lápida era similar. Siempre he sabido que una parte de la vieja Bella se murió con mi padre, esa casi inexistente personalidad se había ido acabando. Aún quedaban los pedazos de Jacob y mi madre. Hasta yo misma sé que soy una desconocida, que la Bella vampira es un fantasma, con el único punto existente para darle mi ser a mi hijo.

Esta Bella está llena de odio, de sed de venganza, de un Don que podía destruir si se va de control. Ese es mi mayor temor, que en un arranque de histeria sin querer mate a Charles, o alguien inocente.

Porque a pesar de ser obligada a matar, nunca había derramado sangre inocente, nunca me había desbordado, nunca deje mi autocontrol.

Era capaz de controlar, era capaz de que una persona se matase a sí misma, hiciera lo que yo quisiera, pensara lo que yo quería. Controlaba mentes, no su destino, ni sentimientos; sólo podía hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

_"Mis cenizas las llevara el viento, mi alma se quedara contigo"_

La frase se colaba en mi mente una y otra vez. No sé quién soy, sinceramente me hayo perdida en un abismo negro, quizás en mi otra vida fui una persona atroz, que en esta pago mis pecados.

Tampoco puedo decir que es peor el amor irracional que le profeso a él, o el odio irascible que mantiene mi cordura en un punto estable. Nunca me considere una persona excepcional, pero sí lo bastante cuerda para mantener al margen mis sentimientos, todos en un cumulo. Donde la Bella que no sabe mentir queda aplastada por la actriz que eclipsa.

Las cenizas de la fue mi vida se cuelan por mis dedos, como mi corazón inexistente. Venganza.

Deseo venganza.

-¿Mamá?

El tacto cálido de Charles me trajo a la realidad.

-Sí amor.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de sufrir?- me pregunto mi hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando haya paz en mi vida- susurre insegura ¿Cuándo dejaría de sufrir?

-Lo harás- me confirmo con la convicción que me faltaba.

Le atraje a mí para abrazarlo, tenía miedo de perderle, tenía miedo de que además de Charlie también se llevaran a mi hijo, todo lo que amo. Mi celular sonó, sólo esperaba esa llamada.

-Está en el _Instituto_- dijo Marco-. Solomon ya va para allá.

Eso empeoraba las cosas, ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar directamente con los recuerdos, si no ahora con la persona que más odio.

Él asesino de mi familia.

* * *

N/a: El capítulo es corto lo sé, pero el próximo describe más cosas, y a partir del capítulo siete empieza haber coherencia, es decir ya va seguir una línea del tiempo, aunque claro por momentos aparecerán recuerdos, y claro los capítulos serán más largos y concisos. Ahora una aclaración, algunas veces los personajes serán OOC con el fin de ayudar al trama, y saldrán algunos OC. Hay uno que tome prestado el nombre del Anime de Blood , me gusto, pero no se parecen.

Próximo: Verdad.


	6. Verdad

**Capítulo 6**: Verdad.

_24 de Junio_.

Habían muerto veinte neófitos, y aún no se había necesitado de mi poder. Demetri atacaba con maestría a mi lado, en esta batalla era mi compañero.

Alec y Jane flaqueaban el Sur, mientras que Heidi y Félix el Norte, Solomon quedo sólo en el oeste, formando así "La Rosa de los Vulturi", así nos solíamos llamar cuando bromeábamos. En realidad era así como nos llamaban los que nos temían, no sólo era un nombre, era una perfecta arma letal. Pero estábamos incompletos.

Amalie acababa de ser asesinada por la que parecía ser la jefe, esta aprovecho de que Solomon había atacado al neófito que se lanzo contra él. De mi pecho salió un gruñido.

Amalie ere mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, y ella la había matado. Y con ello otra parte de mi.

Demetri se giro hacía mí, podía ver en sus facciones que estaba preocupado. No podía pensar bien, mi mente se había nublado, sabía lo que pasaría.

Me lance contra la vampiro, después mi mente se convirtieron en borrones y gritos. Oía perfectamente la carne desgarrándose, algunos otros suplicar sin éxito. Los Vulturi no perdonan, como ellos tampoco perdonaron la vida de mi hermana, nos habíamos igualado.

-_BELLA_.

Su grito recorrió el bosque, una parte de mi se horrorizo. Charlie no podía venir aquí, no en estas condiciones. Vi como él que al parecer era el segundo al mando, su rostro se ensancho en una sonrisa, la neófita a su lado lo siguió. Corrí a mi máxima velocidad, trate de detenerlos, pero mi mente estaba en colapso.

Pude ver a Charlie horrorizado, después su cuello en un ángulo anormal. Los dos vampiros salieron disparados después de eso, dejando atrás diez hogueras, con sus compañeros y jefe quemándose. Conmigo muerta, una vez más.

-Bella- Solomón me alzo de un brazo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento estaba arrodillada frente a mi padre, muerto. Chille de dolor, la herida en mi pecho supuraba. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos me rodeaban, que todo había acabado. Que acababa de perder el control, y que les había arriesgado, que nuevamente la Bella de antaño volvía a ser destruida.

-_Lee_ te necesita- me recordó Heidi

_19 de marzo_.

-Señora, Isabella murió.

No quise escuchar como mi madre lloraba, Charles me apretó la mano derecha.

-¿Vamos a ver al abuelo?

-Sí.

Oficialmente comenzaba una nueva vida, una donde Isabella Swan había sido enterrada al lado de mi padre nueve meses después de la muerte de este. Una vida donde Lee podía ser feliz, eso era lo que más anhelaba, una vida donde daría caza a ese par de vampiros, que me destruyeron a miembros de mi familia.

No perdono.

Solomon llego en su Mercedes negro, él era un vampiro alto (me sacaba una cabeza y media), fornido sin exagerar, de aspecto liviano. Su cara siempre tenía una sonrisa y serenidad, su cabello negro se notaba en la palidez de su tez. Era muy atractivo, y peligroso.

-Vamos _cara_.


	7. Continuidad

**Capítulo 7**: Continuidad.

-Va mal, _Bell_s.

Bella se estremeció por segundos, la voz de Solomon se colaba por el móvil, perfectamente audible para la vampiresa.

-Sé que hay una planta de investigación, experimentan con humanos- Solomon pauso-. También que obviamente buscan venganza y derrocar a los Vulturi.

-Claro- asintió Bella.

-Estás haciendo semi-humanos- continuo el vampiro-. Necesitamos entrar, no nos conocen, a pesar de que ese día lucharon con nosotros, tuvimos la fortuna de usar las túnicas.

-No saben de Lee- suspiro aliviada Bella.

-No. Contamos con esa ventaja.

Bella agradeció de que su hijo estuviese a salvo, sí ellos estaban creando semi-humanos, un semi-humano les facilitaría aún más la tarea.

-El Instituto de Forks está ahora bajo su poder-anunció Solomon-. _Cara_cambio de planes, tendrás que ser profesora de Biología.

-¿Y Lee?

-Tu primo, sé que no estará a gusto, pero es lo único que nos queda. Eso y pedir ayuda a los aquelarres próximos. Tienen más de veinte neófitos, experimentos y vampiros con experiencia, hasta para nosotros es algo difícil.

Bella rió sin humor. Los jefes de ese "Laboratorio" le habían quitado a su padre.

-¿Tú?

-Nos veremos mañana en el Instituto, por favor cuídate.

-Lo haré- respondió Bella-. Cariños.

- _Vedali più successivamente_. (Hasta Luego)

Bella se miro al espejo, se veía de diecisiete, muy difícilmente lograría verse de veinte, suspiro. Este sin duda era la misión más peligrosa que le había sido asignada, ahora no sólo dependía su vida y la de su hijo. Sí no la de muchas personas, era cruel destruir tantas vidas, condenarlos. No eran vampiros ni humanos, estaban estancados.

Bella se acerco hasta el escritorio de su cuarto para tomar su cuaderno de anotaciones, a pesar de todo pudo acabar su carrera. Hizo un doctorado en Ingeniería en Genética en Oxford. Bella sonrió al recordar momentos fugaces de alegría.

Amalie, Solomon y ella se habían graduado juntos. Eran los miembros más recientes de la armada, además de compartir la misma dieta. Ellos junto a Heidi, Demetri, Félix, Marco, Alec y por curioso que pareciera, Jane, eran lo único que le sacaba un poco de felicidad, además claro está que su hijo compensaba a creces.

Era difícil recobrar una vida normal cuando se tiene el corazón y el alma tan mancillada.

-¡Má!- grito Charles desde la planta baja.

-¿Si cariño?

Cinco segundos después lo tenía frente a ella, en su mano derecha llevaba un gran emparedado de jamón y queso, y en la izquierda una malteada de chocolate.

-¿Qué quería Salo?

Bella frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que su hijo había escuchado.

-Ha habido modificación en los planes- suspiro-. Al parecer les gusta jugar con la vida, y tienen sus propios conejillos al alcance, el Instituto de Forks.

-¿El Inste?- pregunto Charles.

-Si, seré tú profesora- Bella sonrío ante la mueca de su hijo-. Y tú prima.

Charles la vio fijamente, y encogió los hombros, él comprendía que era una misión. Y por lo que había dicho su madre una peligrosa.

-Isabella Thompson.

-Viene Salo- aseguro Charles-. Pero¿Y los demás?

-Después- murmuro Bella- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana comienza la escuela.

Charles salió de la habitación de su madre arrastrando los pies, odiaba que no le digieran mucha información acerca de las misiones. Esperaba con ansias tener las propias, de seguro eso a su madre le causaría un disgusto.

Quería ver ese Instituto con vampiros sedientos de sangre.


	8. ¿Quién es Lee?

**Capítulo 8**¿Quién es _Lee_?

-_Lee_.

-Perdóname, Bella.

Abrí los ojos asustada, no me gustaba la visión.

Era el cementerio de Forks, un chico de no más de diecisiete años estaba frente a las tumbas que conocía muy bien, un susurro surco el aire, y después el chico empezó a sollozar. Por primera vez, después de lo de Bella, se me volvió a apretar el pecho. Me dolía que ese chico sufriera, ningún humano bueno se merecía eso.

_¿Pero de dónde conocía a Bella?_

Después todo se veía negro, sólo tuve segundos para ver como el chico "Lee" caía de rodillas frente a las tumbas, de mi mejor amiga y él padre de está.

-Es hora de irnos Alice- me llamo Jasper desde el Porsche Amarillo.

Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacía el auto.

-¿Quién es _Lee_, Alice?- me pregunto Edward antes de entrar a su Volvo.

_-Es lo que yo quisiera saber_- pensé.

Aún no entendía bien el porqué quedarnos en Forks más tiempo. Sólo hacía que me arrepintiera de nunca llamar a Bella, de no romper su promesa y quizás así evitar que muriera. Jasper tomo mi mano, la que no dude en apretar. Yo sabía que no era la única que sufría.

Hasta Edward, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría fingiendo?, sabía que él no amaba a Grace, por más que él lo negara. Sabía que Bella lo había marcado, y no solo a él, sino a todos.

"_Aléjalo de mí. Si de verdad me consideraste una mascota buena_". "_Aléjame de todos, no me busques, no me veas_"

Siempre se había sentido culpable por mentirle, nunca tuvo oportunidad de pedirle perdón, y ahora de antemano sabía que nunca la tendría, porque Bella, su hermana se había ido. Y dolía, dolía el hecho de saber que no estaba tropezando por ahí, a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia les había afectado, de distinta manera.

Las clases pasaron de forma lenta, en realidad no sentí cuando llego Física, esa era la clase que compartía con Edward. Me ubique en un asiento al fondo del salón, algunos chicos se volteaban a verme, embelesados, Edward apareció momentos después situándose a mi lado.

El profesor aún no había llegado, claro aún faltaban cinco minutos. El salón era espacioso para los treinta alumnos que estaban, todo estaba lleno de formulas e imágenes relativas a la Ley de la Gravitación Universal, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia.

Fije la vista en la puerta, aburrida, Edward a mi lado jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz. Una fragancia llego a mi nariz, era tan familiar.

Un chico entraba, era alto (del tamaño de Edward), tenía la piel clara, su cabello negro estaba despeinado, como si estuviese corriendo, su aspecto era atlético, y tenía dos grandes ojos verdes. Y su esencia era tan familiar pero a la vez tan única. Sentí como se tensaba mi hermano, él también lo había percibido. El chico camino hasta el único asiento libre, frente a Edward. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención, el chico era muy parecido a Edward, excepto en la forma de los ojos, tenía el mismo color verde de que cuando Edward era humano, pero sus ojos eran diferentes como… Vi la mirada rencorosa que nos dirigió y se sentó sin más.

-Los nuevos son guapos.

Susurro una chica enfrente de ella.

-Sí, más el de ojos verdes.

Me fije como el chico ponía los ojos en blanco y se concentraba en el pizarrón.

-_Lee_- susurre, el chico me volteo a ver intrigado.

Él era, el chico del sueño. El timbre sonó, el profesor llego tres minutos después.

-Disculpen el retraso.

Era un _vampiro_, voltee a ver a Edward, él asintió. ¿Qué hacía un vampiro en Forks?, tenía el pelo negro, atractivo y tenía aspecto de no sobrepasar los veinte años.

-Soy Solomon Montblanc- dijo el vampiro serio-. Vuestro nuevo profesor de Física, por lo que tengo entendido no soy el único nuevo¿Tendrían la amabilidad de presentarse?

Oí como Lee soltaba una maldición "_Maldito engreído_", para después pararse en cuanto el profesor se lo indico.

-Soy Charles Mariden- dijo con voz grave y aterciopelada-. Me acabo de mudar, antes vivía en Woodstock, junto con mi prima.

Solomon, asintió y le indico que se sentara; después se fijo en mí. Me levante lentamente.

-Soy Alice Cullen, y vengo de Denalí, vivo junto con mis padres y hermanos.

Me senté, el profesor me dirigió una mirada interrogante para después seguirse con Edward.

-Edward Cullen- dijo toscamente, vi como Charles se tensaba y volteaba a verlo-. Al igual que Alice vengo de Denalí.

Edward se sentó tan rápido, el profesor asintió y nos dio las gracias.

-Estudie Física Nuclear en Oxford- dijo el profesor como parte de su presentación-. Tengo veinticinco años, y decidí venir a Forks por la creciente fama de su Instituto.

La clase paso sin mayores inconvenientes, en realidad me la pase observando a Solomon y a Charles, por lo visto Edward igual.

-Ves algo- le pregunte mentalmente.

-No, ambos bloquean su mente- me dijo.

Me sorprendí¿A caso sabían?, o era un don innato. La clase acabo, Charles se dirigió al profesor, intercambiaron varias palabras, Charles se fue directamente a la cafetería, mientras que Solomon se sentaba.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con los demás, bese brevemente a Jasper, quien me sonrió. Grace acababa de colgarse del cuello de mi hermano, no pude evitar sentirme enfadada, si ella no hubiera entrado en nuestras vidas todo sería distinto.

Como lo hemos hecho desde hace años tomamos nuestra bandeja llena de comida y nos fuimos a una mesa apartada. Desde ahí pude ver como Charles llenaba la suya, unas chicas lo invitaban a comer con él, pero se rehusaba, después de eso salió.

Suspire, lo que sea que significase mi visión tenía que ver con ese chico y Bella, pero hay otra cosa que me angustia.

-¿Qué hace ese Vampiro en Forks?

-No creo que sea el único- replico Rosalie.

Y en efecto, no era el único, lo había visto.

Ooooooo

-¿Bella?

Alcé la vista para ver a Solomon, él me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-No es nada- le asegure-. Duele, pero no pone en peligro nada.

Solomon asintió y me apretó más a él, de algún modo estar así me aliviada, disminuía el agujero eterno en mi pecho, aquél que habían dejado los Cullen. Quizás Lee ahora debe estar furioso, pero no quiero mi hijo odie, él es demasiado puro para tener esos sentimientos.

-Te espero- me prepuso Solomon acompañándome al aula de Biología.

Ambos nos detuvimos en el marco de la puerta.

-Por favor- suplique-. Lee, es capaz de irse solo.

-Claro- rió Solomon, me puso una mano en la cabeza y me despeino un poco-. Confío en ti.

Solomon dio la vuelta y se marcho a zancadas, en ese momento me percate de que ya había alumnos en el aula. Esta Lee en medio del salón, me sonrío. Atrás de él estaba Alice, me congele. Seguía igual que siempre, sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme, no era la única sorprendida

Edward y otra Vampira me miraban, ambos estaban admirados.

-Buenas tardes- salude con voz inexpresiva, como siempre lo hacía con los que no eran de mi familia -. Vaya sois los primeros.

Todos me miraron intrigados, Lee susurro exclusivamente para mí.

-¿Un lío?

Sonreí fríamente, Lee sabía cómo hacerme recuperar la entereza.

-Uno muy grande.

Sabía que los Cullen no iban a estar contentos hasta descubrir que me paso, pero la respuesta dependía exclusivamente de Charles.

* * *

N/a: Es largo... y quizás sea una compensación sí es que llego tardar en actualizar. El capítulo 9 sigue siendo un misterio para mi, bueno por fin hay encuentros y cambio de punto de vista, creo que se empezara a notar que los personajes tienden a ser Bipolar (¡Ja!), bueno el capítulo que viene también se verá a Grace.

Capítulo 9: Isabella y Solomon


End file.
